yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
The Bomb Terrorist
The Bomb Terrorist (Japanese: 進行中の破壊 Shinkō-chū no hakai, Destruction Under Way) was intended to be a stand-alone video made by Vanalker. It would take place in Cat Village, a rural neighborhood of Tallas. For reasons unknown, all work on it was cancelled after the project file was saved (which is called 213123 by the way). Lots of clips were never added (along with the script intended for them), like when Cat Village is set on fire (the Japanese sub-title, Destruction Under Way, means roughly "a destruction eg. fire is ongoing in the village". Additionally, the title The Bomb Terrorist suggests that a suicide bomber started the fire). Plot Olkov Armiv is seen waking up by himself inside his temporary house in Cat Village. Upon leaving his house, a Police Guy notifies him about a problem outside. Armiv then steps outside and sees lots of cats, a normal sight in this village. He jumps into a car and talks with a driver. A confused Armiv asks what the blue towers in the distance are and is told that's the Blue Twin Towers. After stepping out the car, he regains his memory and tells himself the names of stuff. He then proceeds back to the village, wanders around before deciding to enter one of the other houses. The project file cuts off here, but there's more than just that. Debuts * Dénlthenixe bâ Fekmani (not mentioned by real name) Characters * Olkov Armiv * Ulkov Armiv (mentioned on space computer) YouTube description thumb Project file name: 213123 The Bomb Terrorist is a cancelled movie made on October 22, 2011. In this movie, Olkov Armiv is in his bed when he gets a mission. He talks with a Police Guy before going out to the village full of cats. He sees a car and even the Blue Twin Towers. This had it's own project file, with clips, text and even sound (I removed the sound because Windows Movie Maker said the file cannot be found.) YouTube text You are not really on the bed - you are just holding Num 0 to do this! These walls are just test walls, just for details. F*** space computers!!! That leads you to a dead-end. Textures made by me. You can see through the door, and see that there's nothing outside. Of course I had to make several rooms so I could make this video. Wrong file. It should be black. WTF cats on the road. The cars will kill them if they don't me. MOVE!!!!! If you take a car outside of that area, you will end up into an area with just jeep stations. Olkov, killing the guy driving it? No, it happens when you jump on it. A patch needs to be released; it should fix this so you will sit on the side you jumped into. Olkov knows what that is - it's just that he is confused. They are standing there! This is before the September 11 attack. An There is a clip when Olkov enters this, but it is not present in the project file. I think I'll add it in The Bomb Terrorist - Missing Scenes. Script The Bomb Terrorist by Vanalker What did happen to the dragon? What's this? Kill Ulkov? MasterKill? InThaSpace? Reply for!? Hello! What's happening now? Police Guy: Nothing as I can tell, but there is a problem Hmm, cats? What the... A car! Driver: Welcome, Olkov! What's that? Driver: That's the Blue Twin Towers. Let's take a closer look A antenna? That's the Blue North Tower. That's the Blue South Tower